One more Night
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: Just after the wedding, Twilight is in her bed crying. Shining come to comfort her. Contains sex, incest, and ponies. Don't like don't read. Flames will be ignored. Oneshot.


Twilight buried her face in the large, white poofy pillow on the big royal bed she was staying in. Tears streamed down her cheeks, dampening her fur and the pillow and bed sheet. The sobbed loudly into the pillow and mumbled to herself, saying things that made the tears come harder. Her brother was married now,  
and it made her cry. Not cry from happiness, but from sadness. She thought she had more time. More chances.  
More chances to tell him. But she didn't. And that was the bottom line. These thoughts made her sob more and more, it seemed like the tears would never stop coming. She had fallen in love with her brother. She knew it was wrong. But she didn't care. She loved him. She wanted him. She NEEDED him. But he was with Cadence now.  
On his way to the Crystal Kingdom. And she couldn't do anything about it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
Her pillow became soacked with her salty tears as she cried more. She wanted him back. She wanted her big brother back. But he wouldn't come back. Especially not for his sister, not when he had a beautiful princess like Cadence. Twilight curled up and began sniffling, her crying made it hard to breathe. She heard noises outside, but paid no mind to them as she didn't know what they were.  
She felt powerless. Worthless. UGLY. In comparison to Cadence. She felt like she had not defeated Discord or saved Luna from Nightmare Moon. All because she could not have him. Twilight lifted her head and wiped her face with her foreleg when she heard the sound of a creaking door. She expected to see Princess Celestia, but she was surprised by none other than Shining Armor. "Shining?! W-What are-are you d-doing here?" She sniffled, hicupping slightly. Her older brother came over and sat down next to her on the royal bed. He looked at her.

"Our carrige broke down, so we have to stay here at the castle for the night. Celestia told me you were staying the night in the extra guest room, so I thought I'd pay you a visit. Why are you crying, Twily?" Twilight's eyes widened. This was it. She had ONE last chance.  
Her thoughts flooded her mind, she wanted to tell him so much.

"I'm..I'm crying because...You got married." She said plainly. Her brother seeme to have taken this the wrong way. He smiled at his sister. Twilight looked sadder because of this, and her eyes welled up again.

"I'm happy too, Twily. But you don't have to keep crying." This made Twilight burst into tears.  
He said he was with HER. Just that made her sad. Shining placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, and gently rubbed her, attempting to comfort her.

"No, Shining, you don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I love you!" Twilight shouted and she burst into tears once more, and she hugged her brother tightly.  
Shining's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say. Twilight sobbed in her brother's fur, nuzzling his belly.  
Shining blushed slightly at the contact. Twilight lifted her face and looked up at her brother.  
"I love you Shining Armor. Not like a brother. Like a mate. I needed to tell you that. But I know it won't make any difference now that you have Cadence and that you're gonna go rule the Crystal Kingdom."  
Twilight said. Her eyes were red from all the crying.

"Twily...why don't we have some brother-sister time? Just spend some time with eachother. One more night." Shining said. Twilight didn't know what he meant. She stopped sobbing.

"But Shining, it's night time. What are we supposed to do?" Twilight said sadly, and she buried her face in her brother's chest again. "Twily..I know you love me. Why don't you show me that love." Shining pushed his sister down onto the bed gently, so she was on her back.

"I..I don't understand." Twilight said, confused. She finally understood what her brother was implying when she felt something below the covers poke her. Her eyes widened and she blushed intensely. Her face was flushed red. "S-Shining!..We-we can't! I'm still ...well, I' haven't been broken yet, and..your MARRIED!"  
Said Twilight. She was pushing this back, but she knew deep down that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Shining Armor smiled at Twilight.

"Twilight, wouldn't you want ME to take you? Not another stallion? Nopony else has to know." The White Unicorn said to his sister. Twilight bit her lip and took a deep breath, thinking to herself. She wanted it. She wanted it so much. But she shouldn't..it was wrong! A stallion mating with a mare after marrige? And his sister at that, too! But Twilight didn't care. She did, but she didn't. Her right mind was telling her no, but her heart said yes. Twilight made her decision. She leaned up and pulled Shining in for a kiss, pressing her lips to his. Shining gladly accepted his sister's love, returning the kiss.  
It was light and soft, with no tounge kissing. Twilight pulled away and looked lovingly up at Shining Armor.

"So I take it you've decided?" Shining smirked. Twilight blushed and gently nodded her head yes. Shining slowly rubbed himself against Twilight. She wimpered and fidegeted slightly, closing her eyes and relaxing. This was it. She finally confessed her feelings, and her brother returned them.  
She was so happy. Twilight was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt her brother's tip prodding at her filly parts. She looked down.

"He's so big...I hope he can fit." Twilight thought to herself. She became scared at the thought of horrible pain. Twilight panted as her brother continued prodding at her entrance, which was dripping wet by now.  
The wetness made for good lubricant, and Shining managed to push himself in. "S-Shining, no!" Twilight cried, as a horrible pain shot through her whole body. It was absolutely unbareable. She felt like she was being ripped apart. She began to cry, not from just sadness but from pain to. Shining didn't thrust,  
he just sat there, letting Twilight get used to him. Twilight's chest heaved up and down from pain and surprise, she was finally broken. Shining leaned down and licked Twilight's chest gently, trying to calm her. "I-it..hurts..I-It..feels..." Twilight began to give in to him, the pain fading away.  
"G-good.." Twilight gave a weak smile. Shining smiled back to her and began to thrust gently.

"H-How does that feel, Twily?" Shining asked, smiling gently. Twilight panted and blushed, the feeling of her brother inside her was amazing. She let him take complete control, and she laid there, relaxing.  
She could feel the gentle thrusts, his hips moving, and his member inside her. She looked up at her brother.

"Soo...g-good!" She managed to spit. She was lost in her dreams as to how good it felt. Twilight melted into her brother's caress, letting him take her over. She smiled as he gently thrust into her. Twilight said it once, she was gonna say it again. "I love you Shining Armor." Shining continued thrusting in and out of Twilight,  
their juices making for easy lubricant. Shining grunted and replied to Twilight.

"I love you too Twily.." He said lovingly. Without hesitation, he began to buck his hips faster and faster,  
which took Twilight by surprise. She let her mouth hang open and she moaned as her brother thrust faster.  
The stimulation and heat between the siblings was intense. Their coats rubbing together created more heat to add to that as well. Twilight reached down and rubbed her breasts, which were above her slit. They, of course,  
weren't large at all due to the fact that the mare had no foals of her own. Shining could feel his release coming soon.  
He grunted and closed his eyes as he thrust faster than ever. "I-I'm gonna cum Twily!" He spat, and Twilight blushed harder at these words.

"M-me too big brother!" Twilight said. Shining moaned as his whole body tightened and he shot his seed deep inside Twilight. At the feeling of her broither releasing, Twilight couldn't take anymore. She howled in pleasure as her whole body tightened up and she felt her walls clench dow around her brother's member. Shining could feel it too,  
and he finished up filling Twilight. He pulled out, which caused his seed to pour out of Twilight. Twilight could feel Shining's cum pouring out of her. She blushed and looked at her brother. "Well..y-you sure filled me up..s-so warm and tingly." Twilight said. She kissed her brother. Shining smiled.

"Anything for Twily."


End file.
